A Knight's Journey
by Nate Eaton
Summary: After a full semester at Beacon, Jaune decides to quit the academy to fulfill his goal of being a hero. After making a deal with Ozpin to return a year later to re-enroll, Jaune leaves. Now two years later, someone is known as 'the dawn knight' appears saving countless people for no reward. Some say he bears a striking resemblance to a certain blond hero... (Older beacon harem!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, world!**

 **It's A Friday upload! Hooray! I finally got the time to write a new fic out of complete boredom combined with curiosity.**

 **Just right off the bat, this story was adopted by Mass effect-TxS' Story "Tales of the wanderer" It had loads of potential and I know exactly where I want to take this. These will be about "Following the soul's" length in a chapter. I hope you enjoy**

" **A Knight's Journey"**

 **Chapter 1**

"Interesting" Ozpin was looking at a message sent by his informant Qrow. saying only four words. Four words that meant quite a lot.

" _I have a lead"_

Curious he dragged the words to the side to look at the information that laid within the contents. His eyes widened to see just the vast amounts of information that Qrow had dug up about a certain Huntsman only known as "The dawn knight"

"Very interesting" Ozpin quickly grabbed his scroll off of his desk and pressed into his contacts. The face of the Dean appeared.

"Yes, Headmaster? What do you need?" She questioned the older man.

"Glynda, please tell team NPR and team RWBY to come to my office immediately"

"They will be notified immediately. But can I ask why sir?"

"Just some very good news about a certain knight of ours"

The Dean's eyebrows quickly raised "Very well sir I shall get them myself"

"Thank you Glynda" Ozpin pressed the 'end call' button on the screen and looked back on what had happened two years ago…

/-\

"I quit" Those two words were the first thing Jaune Arc said as he stared Ozpin dead in the eyes which now widened to the surprise of one of his most promising students"

"Mister Arc. If you could reconsid-"

"Nope. Just nope"

"But why Mister Arc? You deserve a spot here in Beacon just like the rest of your classmates"

"I have something to confess-"

"And what is that Mister Arc?"

"I forged my transcripts to get into Beacon. And I feel like I've been letting down the rest of my friends'

Ozpin pinched his nose slightly. He knew this conversation would rise at some point but he didn't expect so... _soon_ "Mister Arc I knew from the minute I looked at your transcripts that they were falsified"

"B-but why would you still let me in?"

Ozpin leaned back remembering the potential he saw in the young Arc boy. He was happy how Miss Nikos' training had brought him up to speed combat wise. And he was excelling in strategy and Grimm studies. He soon became Professor Port's favorite and would brag about how talented he was. Ozpin soon gained the appreciation for the young Arc's determination to become a huntsman. "I saw untapped potential Mister Arc. And I know you will become a strong Huntsman one day. If you would just stay in Beacon!"

"The thing is Headmaster. I can't, and I realized that after this semester at Beacon. I'm clearly not strong enough. I'm dead weight so to speak. SO! I have decided to quit being that dead weight and do what I wanted to do from the beginning. Help the people of remnant. And I realized that I don't need to be a Huntsman to do so. I just need a good sword and shield. That's why I want to quit Beacon"

"But your teammates will be disappointed. Have you at least _told_ them that you were quitting?"

"Pyrrha and Nora would try to stop me. Scratch that, they would _force_ me to stay. I wanted to at least let you know that I'm leaving. Tell my parents that I've left though. Don't want dad to be mad" Jaune drew his sword from its sheath and set both down in front of Ozpin "Can you send these to my sister? I know Mary would want Crocea more than anybody else" Jaune then heard a clunk as he turned around and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Mister Arc? Do you perhaps know what that sound might be?"

Jaune had already started to move the Headmaster's furniture in front of the elevator. "I had left a note saying goodbye to my team and RWBY. They were out training and I anticipated to be out of Beacon before they realized it! I think that might be them. Do you perhaps have a back door?" He pleaded

" **JAUNE MILES ARC WHERE ARE YOU!"**

Ozpin's eyebrows rose to the death cry towards his former student. "What kind of headmaster would I be if I didn't. But let me make a deal with you Jaune. If you come back in exactly one year on this day. I will allow you to take the re-entrance exam to Beacon. And I would very much like you to come, Do we have a deal?"

"Sure headmaster. Now, where is that entrance?" Ozpin pointed towards a small tube that looked like the rest of the four columns in the office. Jaune immediately entered the pod but before he could close it Ozpin stood up and threw him something. Looking down it was a longsword meant for two hands. It felt heavy but oddly comfortable. Jaune looked at the Headmaster in confusion.

"I wouldn't be a very good Headmaster if I left a student defenseless in the world full of dangers now would I?"

"No, sir. You wouldn't be" He pushed the button and the door closed. Dropping the boy down the cliffs towards the Emerald forest.

Mere seconds after A redhead spartan burst through the many bookshelves and chairs stacked against the elevator door. She looked completely furious as well as the rest of team NPR. Also held in the elevator was team RWBY. Also looking angered and red in the face. " **Where. Is. HE!"** she screamed.

Ozpin smirked and whispered a silent prayer to the young Arc. Not just because of the long road that lay ahead of him but for the seven teens all holding weapons looking to rip the poor boy to shreds. He decided to help the young Arc by stalling just a bit "Miss Nikos whatever do you mean?"

/-\

It had been two years since Ozpin had last spoke to the young Arc. Most in Beacon say he died only a week after leaving. Those rumors were quickly snuffed out. However not by his friends or even the headmaster. It was Peter Port who shot his blunderaxe into the air. And said for those who dare wish to tarnish the name of his favorite student than they shall face him in the glory of combat.

The elevator dinged and out came seven third-year students of Beacon. The most powerful and promising Huntsman and Huntress' to be. Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao-Long and Blake Belladonna

All had changed their appearances and personalities over the two years the blond knight had disappeared.

Pyrrha had now worn a piece of Jaune's armor that he had left to NPR with his letter. She had it refurbished and painted bronze and wore it over here lower abdomen. The shield had gotten wider enough so that if she were to crouch it would completely cover her. Her skirt had changed to leather strips with sharp points past her knees. Each strip had a bronze stud embedded into it.

Lie Ren had gotten rid of his sleeves and replaced them with black fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows where they had faded into pink. Stormflower had gotten an upgrade as the blades and clip grew much longer than before. They were now able to shift into large daggers. Ren's hair had grown out as he no longer kept it in a ponytail. He let it drift down into his lower back.

Nora Valkyrie, the once bubbly teenager is now a husk of her former self. After losing her 'fearless leader' she only had six others to lean on. It hadn't helped that Mister Winchester liked to rub in their faces that he was 'right all along' on how the young Arc should have been kicked out long ago. Not much has changed in her appearance other than she now wears a black overcoat instead of a white vest.

"What is it, Headmaster?" Ruby Rose asked. Now wearing a white shirt underneath her laced vest. It had poofy sleeves near the end of her elbows. She is one of the few who still believe The young Arc is alive and kicking. Crescent Rose had gotten an upgrade to now shoot different dust rounds such as electricity.

Blake Belladonna stood beside her. Gambol Shroud at her side. She had gotten the knife edge to be longer, it now reached about the length of Mister Arc's Crocea Mors. She had gotten rid of the white undershirt for a white overcoat with the tails reaching near her ankles. She had convinced herself that Mister Arc was a lost cause and had died nearly a year ago. She had still missed him, but not as much as the others.

Weiss Schnee had agreed with Blake over the fact that Jaune Arc was clearly dead. Without so much as a hint of evidence other than tall tales, she has convinced herself that he is dead. She missed him more than others might think. As she had noticed that his once bright smile was missing from all their lives. Her appearance has not changer in the slightest. But Myrtenaster had gotten more dials for different dust usages in her travels.

And last but not least Yang Xiao-Long. All though she may not say anything on the inside. She had missed Jaune Arc nearly as much as Pyrrha Nikos. She had opted for a longer coat of the same color as well as a purple scarf. She had beaten Junior to a near bloody pulp for information on the Young Arc. That turned out to be a dead end on both NPR and RWBY with both teams only finding tall tales about a certain 'savior' although he wouldn't give out his name.

"Well Miss Rose I have gathered some information that you may find satisfactory" RWBY and the remnants of team JNPR all looked at the man in confusion.

He tapped his fingers on the keyboard and brought up an image showing a certain blond warrior fighting off Grimm. "It appears we have quite the lead on Mister Arc" The seven students gasped in awe.

Ruby's heart quickened as she saw her old friend once again. He said he wouldn't walk by and abandoned her like all the others would at Beacon. "Where is this?"

"My contact has told me that a companion of his is possibly here moving from the small town Hansel to Gretel. A small Faunus community outside of the protection of the kingdom. It would be wise to intercept him at Gretel before he moves on to where ever he might be. The mission you'll be sent on will commence tomorrow. I insist that you bring him back to Beacon for questioning as he may have broken a certain _deal_ of ours,"

The students all raised their eyebrows to varying heights. "Yes Headmaster," They said in unison.

"Good now get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow"

 **And that wraps up this first chapter of "A Knight's Journey"**

 **It was really fun to write and I feel like the next chapter will be even better. So you better look out for that one ;)**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Nate**

 **(Next chapter) August 24th**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, world!**

 **It's Friday! Hooray! Unfortunately, I'm feeling incredibly sick after catching a cold. But that doesn't mean I can't still write! And Write I shall!**

 **Short AN sorry, but have a nice day! Because who doesn't like a nice day every now and then.**

 **Enjoy this chapter of "A Knight's Journey"**

 _/In the outskirts of Gretel\_

"Hey, dad?"

"Yes, sweetpea?"

"How long will your mission take? I don't like being left alone for a long time."

"This is only a few deathstalkers honey. They aren't even intelligent. Did I tell you how I and my old team fought that giant intelligent Deathstalker?"

"Yes, dad. A hundred times by now."

"Well sorry for running out of good stories. Anyway, My mission should only take about an hour, not even if I get a few other decent huntsmen with me ok?"

"Alright, I guess an hour won't be _too_ bad."

"How about this. After we visit the mayor we can get ice cream at the candy store down the street."

"REALLY!"

"Of course sweetie that should keep you occupied enough then you can play games on my scroll."

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Shhh, sweetpea you'll wake up your sister."

"Sorry, dad."

"It's fine just promise me to keep Vell safe while I'm out. You know she's only started training while you've got a year ahead of her."

"I promise, cross my heart."

"Good looks like we're here. Hey Vell? Sweetie? We're here in Gretel."

"Hmm good morning Daddy."

"Good morning sweetie. If you could get off my back. It kinda hurts giving you a piggyback for six hours."

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"No need to apologize Vell. You're big sister and I are going to get Ice cream really shortly does that sound good?"

"ICE CREAM?!"

"I knew that would wake you up. Let's go visit the nice Mayor then you and Kirra can pick out what kind of Ice cream you want."

"But I want ice cream now!"

"Have a little patience Vell. Remember what I told you?"

"Patience is a virtue."

"Good now let's see what these guards have to say."

"Ten Lien says that they say 'HALT' right away."

"I'll take you up on that Kirra. I'm betting they say 'STATE YOUR NAME'"

"HALT! STATE YOUR NAMES!"

"Dang Kirra you're good. *ahem* My name is Jaune Arc. These two are my daughters Vell and Kirra Arc. I'm here for the Deathstalker extermination mission sent out by your mayor."

"Hmm let me see your papers… Alright, your good. OPEN THE GATE!"

"Thank you"

"Any time Mister Arc."

/-\

*Ring Ring* "Hello? This is Headmaster Ozpin speaking"

"U-Uh yeah. This is the captain of the militia in Gretel. You wanted to let you know if someone going by the name of 'Jaune Arc' Appeared in the town. Yeah, he just came into town to go on a mission. But he had two little girls with him. Both going by the name of Arc as well."

"Hmm intriguing. Thank you, captain. Oh, and do let me know if he plans to leave the town. If so, make a distraction about a Grimm horde near the town to keep him in understood?"

"Y-yes sir well I need to get back to patrols. Goodbye."

"Yes thank you. Goodbye."

*Click*

/-\

It was early Morning when Team RWBY (Ruby) and Team PNR (Pioneer) had gotten on the Bullhead to Gretel. By the time the teams got there, it was only about noon. Stepping out of the landing pad both teams starting on their conversation on the 'Dawn Knight'

"So who is he exactly?" Yang asked. She was stretching her legs and arms after the long fight.

"He is supposedly a noble man who will take jobs of slaying Grimm for no reward. He also apparently helps all those in need. No matter what the problem is. He was once seen building an entire house when a family home was destroyed because they were Faunus. He then found the Perpetrators and arrested them on sight." Ren was reading a description of the man. He wore what seemed to be white and gold armor carrying a long sword and paladin esc. Shield.

"He has even helped Faunus apparently when a rally was about to get violent he stepped in to help the Faunus. Even though he had nothing to do with either sides. He has also donated any earnings he was forced to carry to Faunus shelters or Orphanages."

Now walking through town square towards the mayor. The seven were going to ask information on the 'Dawn Knight's' Location and see if he had a blond companion. "He then disappears and reappears in another town in a seemingly different location. Sometimes even on different continents!" Ren added.

"He's a hero to the Faunus community. I'm not surprised he would head here to Gretel. Faunus take up about ninety percent of Gretel's Population." Blake finished.

"He sounds like a good ma- oof" Pyrrha suddenly tripped over what seemed to be a small fox Faunus.

"M-My Ice Cream!" the small girl looked sad at the cone now smooshed on the ground. "Kirra said Daddy paid for this. She started to sniffle.

"Vell? VELL? Where are yo- oh, there you are!" Another girl with an orange tail with a white tip appeared behind the small girl. "Oh no, what happened?" she asked.

"This mean red-haired lady knocked over my ice cream!" The smaller girl said. Looking closely you could see that she had ears while her sister appeared to have a red fox's tail.

"Red-haired lady… What are you talking about… Oh… OH!" The girl looked up and stood up. She had orange hair and a small white jacket with what seemed to be a pumpkin Pete's sweatshirt way to big for her underneath. She had a small pair of blue jeans on and a large sword that looked strikingly similar to Crocea Mors at her hip. She appeared to be about nine while her little sister wore a small red sweatshirt with a chest plate that also looked strikingly similar to Jaune's old chest plate. It appeared to be fitted to fit her body as what looked like the rest of it covered her arms. Looking at her back you could see a white and gold bow and arrows strung to her back. The younger girl looked to be about eight.

Pyrrha bowed "I'm really sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! Why Don't I buy you a new one?"

The older girl gave a hand to her sister and looked a little scared. Maybe intimidated by the seven students. "N-No it's okay. I and Vell can share a cone."

"Nonsense, Besides, I and my friends might like some ice cream. Right guys?"

Pyrrha got a response of a few cheers and nods from the other six students. "C'mon Kirra! They offered to get me some more ice cream. Now Daddy won't be mad at us!"

"Vell. He would never get mad in the first place. Knowing him he'd probably just get both of us another cone."

Now the nine children were walking towards the candy shop when Ruby started a conversation. "You're dad seems like a nice guy. My names Ruby Rose by the way."

The older sister paled at what Ruby had said. "U-Uh yeah, Dad is really cool. My names Kirra and this is Vell. You wouldn't happen to be from Beacon would you?"

"Why yes, we are! I'm the leader of Team RWBY! Why do you guys want to go to Beacon when you're older?"

Now the Younger Sister's face paled. "Y-Yeah. Our Daddy is training us to become Huntsman. I don't know if he wants to go to Beacon though…"

"Oh? And why is that?" Pyrrha walked closer to the three girls.

"I don't think he likes Beacon very much… Do you mind if I and Vell leave? We need to talk and I think our Dad will be here soon." Kirra looked kinda scared at the seven which raised a few eyebrows.

"Yeah sure…" As the two girls walked away they looked back and waved. "Blake, can you trail those two?" They seemed scared of us for some reason. You'd think they would be happy to meet Huntsman in training." Ruby looked back at her Faunus friend.

"Sure… I think they might have just been intimidated though."

"Whatever just go… They might be hiding something."

/-\

Blake had followed the two girls into one of the small alleys near the candy shop. She jumped to the roof and looked down to see the older one pull out a scroll.

"Hey, Kirra?"

"Yes, Vell?"

"Were those people the ones Daddy doesn't like?"

"Yes and no, Vell he just doesn't want to see them. But that doesn't mean he hates them. Anyway, after I call Dad we need to get out of here and fast. Besides, he said he'd get us ice cream in the next town.

*Ring Ring* "Hey Kirra I'm heading back from the mission. Is something the matter?"

"W-Well you know those people from Beacon that you said would come after you? T-They're kind of here looking for the Dawn Knight."

"Who's the Dawn Knight?"

"YOU DAD! Even I could figure that out. The news always said that he was just where we were. You're so silly, Daddy!"

"I'm the Dawn Knight? Wow, My daughters knew my title before I did. And that's saying something. Anyway, you met Beacon students. Are you sure it was _them_?"

"One with a red cloak said her name was Ruby Rose."

"Shi- I mean shoot. I'll head to the inn you wait for me there okay?"

"Sure thing Dad. We'll see you later."

Blake didn't know how the Dawn Knight knew that students were coming after him. But it scared her. 'How did he know?' She thought. She saw the Faunus sisters run out of the alley towards the Inn 'The Welcome Wench' was its name. It was the only inn in Gretel. From what she gathered it was also the more popular bar in town. Blake got up from her position and ran to her group. When she got there she looked at the six of them all eating ice cream. "Really guys?"

"What we were hungry and Pyrrha promised us ice cream!" Nora whined.

"I kind of did…" Pyrrha responded.

"That's not the problem right now. It appears that the two girls we met were the Dawn knight's daughters." Blake looked at the group all with their eyes widened except for Ren who only raised an eyebrow. "Before we go apparently the Dawn Knight knew we were coming after him. He warned his daughters to go to 'The Welcome Wench' Which is a few blocks down. If we hurry we might catch them."

"What are we waiting for? The closer we get to this 'Dawn Knight' dude the closer we are to finding Jaune!" Yang did a fist bump into the air as the group ran. After a few blocks of passing through general stores and houses, they came upon the street housing 'The Welcome Wench' Before they could go in, They heard screams and a very fat man was shot through the window. A blond man jumped after him and landed on top of him. "Get away from my daughter's you rat bastard!" The man yelled.

"You teach him, Daddy!"

"Vell shut up!"

The blond man started repeatedly punched him in the face. He stopped when the fat man started to cry for mercy and the man drew his sword. It looked too large to hold with a single hand but he drew it anyway. He pointed the tip at the man's throat and glared at him. "Call any of my friends an 'animal' again, and I will personally hunt you down. Are we clear?"

"Crystal!" The man responded and got up and ran. The blond man got up and turned to the sound of seven pairs of feet. His eyes widened and his face paled when a few of the seven gasped.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"Shit."

 **And we're done!**

 **Aw yeah, it feels good to do another chapter of these. Even though it's only been two chapters.**

 **I deviated from the original source here og how Jaune responds to his "friends" I want the first half of this story of Jaune just booking it from one town to another while the rest of the gang run after him. So basically he's an unwilling brat that doesn't want to go back to Beacon. I mean who would? He has two kids and has a reputation that helps him with jobs literally everywhere.**

 **So yeah there goes chapter two. And I do believe chapter three will be better but you'll have to wait. Also, I wanted to tell you that I'm thinking of doing a rewrite of "A team's Fable" But we can wait for Monday for that.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Nate**

 **(Next chapter) August 31st**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, world!**

 **Why good morning to you fellow readers for it is I your messiah. Or I wish I was. I hope you're having as nice of a Friday as I am. I pulled some inspiration from this story from the Madison Arboretum which is absolutely beautiful! I highly recommend going if you have the chance.**

 **Anyway, It's been nice but I must let you carry on with the story so please, enjoy!**

 **(Oh warning: Lots of swearing. If you don't fancy that then you've been warned.)**

 **Chapter three**

"Shit."

"Daddy you said a naughty word!"

"Kirra, cover your sister's ears will you? Daddy needs to say some words alright? In fact, why don't you head inside into our room? And initiate escape plan 'To the Witch's house' Okay? I'll see you there." Jaune looked back at his friends who were either A: Tackle him, B: Punch him, Or C: Yell at him profusely.

"Jauney!" Nora tried to go for A, luckily Jaune always had a plan of an escape plan for when this was going to happen. Oh, and he _knew_ it was going to happen. At one point or another. So he called it to escape plan 'To the Witch's house' A plan if Ozpin decided to finally try and hunt him down between Hansel and Gretel. What is this plan you may ask? Easy.

Run and swear profusely while doing so.

And so as any self-respecting fugitive running from Huntsman and Huntress' would do. He booked it. And booked it hard. "Shit just fucking shit! Why after two years would you come after me! God dammit! Gods why do they care! I have a family now!"

"Jaune! Get your skinny ass back here!"

"My ass is perfectly plump thank you very much!"

"Jaune Did you think you could outrun me!" Ruby took off in a dead sprint after her now not dead friend. Using her semblance it only took a few seconds before she caught up too him. Luckily Ozpin also told the Guard to shut him out so he nor his family could get out.

"Not a chance Ruby!" Jaune decided the best course of action to stop Ruby Rose to not tackle him was to use trees as a coverage. Unfortunately, Gretel does not have trees in it, so instead, he took a sharp turn towards an alleyway that leads to a dead end with the eastern wall of Gretel. After stopping at the dead end he turned around to see that the other six that had run after him without a speed semblance catch up with the one who did have said speed semblance. Now cornered Jaune backed himself against the outer wall. "Well, It was good seeing you guys. Always a pleasure. Especially you Pyr." He then dropped his armor in front of him and threw his sword and shield over the wall. An impressive feat the old Jaune wouldn't have done that.

"J-Jaune why are you running? Don't you want to come back to Beacon?" A now blushing Pyrrha asked.

"Beacon? Never. I have so much more free will out in the wilds. And I can do much more good than just sitting in a classroom. I'll get my Huntsman license in a year or two. Now if you'll excuse, my girls are waiting outside the walls… Whelp good seeing you. I'll send a postcard." Jaune gave a mock salute and began to scale the wall to his right and when he had reached the top yelled. "Kirra, Vell Catch me!" Jaune off of said building only to rash on the other side of the wall. Now, all that remained was his armor. It was a genius move by Jaune to remove all of his metal on his person as Pyrrha had tried to use her semblance to stop him.

"What just happened?" Yang asked.

Ren, the only one who didn't appear to have an open mouth answered. "It appears our presumed to be dead friend and leader is actually the hero 'Dawn Knight' and has two children. He has made his opinion of not returning to Beacon clear. But I fear it is no use as We shall bring him home by force."

/-\

"He'll most likely be all like _And we shall bring him home by force._ And now we run. Because They will _try_ to bring me home." Jaune winked and grinned his usual goofy grin as his daughters giggled. "Now who wants to go visit your great aunt Raven?"

The Faunus children cheered as the three broke off into a dead sprint towards a certain camp. Jaune, on his journey, had met Raven while he had just adopted his girls. She for some reason helped the three in return for protection and spying from time to time. The girls had taken to calling her 'Great aunt Raven' which Jaune was sure she did not appreciate.

"Will Great aunt Raven have ice cream Daddy?" Vell asked.

"Sorry sweetpea, I don't think she has a freezer in the vale camp. But we'll get some in a little bit okay? I just need to talk to Raven for a little bit. I give you my word. And what do I always say?"

"An Arc never goes back on their word." The two said unanimously.

"That's my girls. Now c'mon the camp isn't too far from Gretel." He said as the three began to run towards the Branwen tribe.

It hadn't taken long for the three Arcs to reach the camp. As the guards recognized their honorary brother they nodded and a gate was lifted for them to enter. In the far back of the wooden pegs stood Raven in all of her bandit glory. The girls, not knowing to show respect ran forward and tried to hug their 'great aunt'.

"RAVEN" They both screamed. As Vell snatched to one of her legs while Kirra grabbed her arm on the opposite side. Jaune knew the girls loved Raven. She was like the mom they had never gotten. Even Jaune could tell Raven had warmed up to the two.

"Get off me brats."

Yup, he could feel the love.

"Jaune… What brings you back here? Are you finally here to accept your place in the tribe?"

"Sorry Rave, your daughter and her merry band of misfits finally tracked me down. I just need to lay low for a while. Besides, the girls missed you. I'll help train Vernal and help with the guard I won't be here for a week or two."

"You know I despise that name. But I shall accept your offer. Vernal wanted to see you, and I believe Shady needed someone new to play poker with. But speaking of Vernal… VERNAL get over here and get these brats something to eat!"

"Thanks, Rave. I appreciate it. Uh, question though… How long have you known I was the Dawn knight?"

"Since the beginning."

"Well damn, I can't figure anything out. Alright, I better go check on Vernal, you never know with those girls."

Raven chuckled. Actually _chuckled_. "Yes, you never do know."

"Holy shit Was that a smile?" Jaune was grinning like mad. "HOLY SHIT YOU LAUGHED AND SMILED!" Jaune practically screamed garnering the attention of quite a few Bandits to check out if their invincible leader who never smiled actually did. Unfortunately, it seems she was able to go from minor happiness to extreme stoicism in a matter of seconds. Raven was glaring _swords_ at Jaune. Who in turn whimpered.

"I'm going to go check on the girls."

"You best do that before I behead you."

/-\

"I can't believe it. He's actually alive. Dammit, I owe Cardin twenty Lien." Said. as she rubbed the back of her head. Which Weiss slapped.

"You dunce. Are we going to forget the fact that he apparently has two children? Who are in fact Faunus?" The seven Huntsman and Huntress' were now in the Inn/bar 'The Welcome Wench' As they all were enjoying a meal before having to head back to Beacon.

"Hey what's the problem with them being Faunus?" Blake said.

As the two teammates bickered about Jaune's daughters being Faunus. Pyrrha sighed and put her hands on the back of her head before leaning her elbows on the table. "He even ran away from us…" Pyrrha sighed. "How could he just abandon us? Aren't we family?"

"You have to understand Pyrrha, he walked away because he wasn't strong I believe he won't want to see us until he is. And I believe he has _a new_ family to take care of." Ren said as he patted her back.

"You have to admit. They were pretty cute." Yang added.

"Not helping Yang." Ruby smacked the back of her sisters head.

The students excluding Weiss and Blake who were now catfighting (every pun intended) Put their heads together to see how they bring their old friend back…

 **And scene!**

 **Another fun chapter of "A Knight's Journey" Poor teams. Poor Jaune. And poor poor Vernal. May the gods give her soul peace.**

 **All jokes aside I liked writing this chapter as much as the first two. It's pretty late for me posting this so I apologize but the Mom invited me over for dinner. And wine. And you know what you get with a fifty-year-old Wisconsinite a bunch of wine late at night?**

 **Absolute destruction.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Nate**

 **(Next Chapter) September 7th**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, world!**

 **It's been so long since I've seen you last! And I do have to apologize for skipping Wednesday's "Following the Soul" My laptop had broken down mere minutes before writing the chapter and I only got it back today so this chapter may be a little shorter than usual.**

 **Again, so sorry.**

 **Anyway, with apologies over and out and a fixed laptop, I'm back in the flesh. Or in your case, in the text! So enjoy this week's chapter of "A Knight's Journey"**

 **Chapter 4.**

"Vernal? Girls? I'm coming in." Jaune said. He was in one of the many wagons in the Branwen tribes vale camp. This one being Vernal's home which is most likely destroyed because of his daughter's antics.

When he opened his door he was expecting a room covered in glitter and silly string like the many other times he had seen what his daughter's destructive capabilities are. What he wasn't expecting was to see his girls in a ball cuddling an asleep Vernal. When Jaune looked outside he saw that the moon had already risen. "I guess my time with Raven was a little longer than I expected.

Closing the door to Vernal's wagon Jaune started towards the main gate where a few of the guards had started their nightly game of poker. Shay, of course, had gone undefeated until Jaune had shown up to the Branwen clan the first time. What could he say? When one of your sisters is more of a gambler than a huntress you learn a thing or two about poker.

"Hello, boys. Got a room for another?" Jaune asked gaining a few grunts of acknowledged his presence and scooted to accommodate the new player. "It's been a while, Shay. How you doin?"

Shay nodded his head and started their game. "Don't think this will be like last time Jauney boy I've been practicing!" As they started the game a few of the players folded in which they left the table to go on a patrol. After an hour or so only Jaune, Shay and another grunt were left.

Shay smiled as he said. "Read em and weep Jauney boy it's all over now." He was about to throw the cards down on the table but Jaune looked up to hear a scream as a grunt flew over the wall of the camp and onto the table "NOOO" Shay got on his hands and knees as he wept over his near win.

"Get up Shay. We got company." Jaune gave a hand to Shay which he accepted it gladly as they ran towards the entrance which wasn't too far. After a few more guards were thrown over the wall they ran towards Raven's tent. Vernal and the girls ran up to Jaune.

"What are we looking at boss?" Vernal asked.

"Dad what's going on. Should we run away again?" Kirra followed up Vernal's question.

"I don't know sweetie. Why don't we find out." The door groaned open slowly to show a scene of utter chaos. Guards, badly beaten. Trees ripped from the ground. And the poor ground was utterly filled with crater upon crater. And at the epicenter of said destruction was a blond woman with sapphire eyes and a large golden khopesh (Look it up.) in her hands. Two white crescent moons were on the broad side of the blade as well as the center of the woman's chestplate.

Jaune turned to his daughter sweating bullets. "Sweetie? I need you to stay calm and go get Vell and run to the Vale hideout until I get you. Vernal? Tell Raven that one of my sisters is here. She'll know what to do. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go run away… very fast."

The woman marched forward towards the four people whispering about her and yelled. "MY NAME IS MARY ARC ALL OF YOU IN THE BRANWEN TRIBE ARE UNDER ARREST BY THE KINGDOM OF VALE!" she yelled.

"Well, Kirra you see that scary lady over there?" Jaune pointed at Mary. Much to her confusion. As she was too far away to hear her youngest sibling.

"Yeah, who is she dad?" Kirra asked now also pointing at Mary.

"Well, sweetie that right there is your aunt Mary. Now before you go galavanting off to say hi, she doesn't know who you are. So either she thinks you're part of the tribe or you're a captive. Luckily, as long as neither you or Vell go and attack her she won't attack you. It's just like the golden rule right?"

"Yeah! Treat others how you would want to be treated!" She piped up which Mary had heard.

Jaune got on a knee and ruffled the little girl's head. Tail swishing in happiness as he gave it a final pat. "But won't she recognize you dad? She's your sister after all." The fox Faunus questioned.

Jaune sighed as he got up. "Well, you see Kirra she kinda thinks I'm dead with the other six aunts you and Vell have. So it wouldn't be smart to say my name. Besides I gave Ozpin my word I wouldn't use my name out here." He made an arm motion to give a view of the landscape lit by the stars.

"And an Arc never goes back on his word!" Kirra yelled. Very much in the ear range of Mary.

Jaune gave another sigh. "Kirra what did I say about using our last na-" Jaune was cut short as a bullet passed by Jaune's blond hair. Much to the shock of Kirra and Vernal who had stayed silent for the little conversation.

"What does the girl mean about an Arc's word? Who is she and who are you?" She questioned with her khopesh now turned rifle pointed towards the three.

"Hello, Mary" Jaune said as he waved his hand a little.

She gasped at the blonde "Jaune?"

"The one and only motherfucker."

 **Oooooooh PROFANITY!**

 **And a sister? And a sleeping daughter? And a poker game? What madness is this chapter!?**

 **I wanted to introduce another group to run after Jaune so that the chase shall continue. It was either going to be an Arc sister, Hazel or Qrow. One of which will be introduced later. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **-Nate**

 **P.s I have a surprise on Sunday to make up for "Following the Soul"**

 **(Next chapter) September 14th.**


End file.
